Acceptance
by lostwithspoons
Summary: While breaking curfew, Draco walks into an Order meeting with none other than Hermione Granger, and his own godfather. He learns that there is more going on in this war than he thought, and that there are people who are willing to save not only him, but his friends, too. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was in Potions with Slughorn when he felt the familiar sensation of _Legilimency_. He was quick to put up his mental barriers against the intruder, and looked around the room. No one looked overly suspicious; everyone was listening to Slughorn drone on about what new potion they were supposed to try. His perusal of the classroom was interrupted by an elbow digging into his ribs.

" _What,_ " he snapped.

"What are you looking for?" Blaise asked.

He didn't reply; Draco shook his head imperceptibly and faced the front of the room again.

Xxx

"Well? What was that about?" Blaise was quick to ask once he closed the door to their dorm and put up the wards to keep it locked.

Draco was in the middle of toeing his shoes off and replied, "I-"

"-What was what about?" The curtains around Blaise's bed were violently ripped open to show an eager-to-know-everyone's-problems Pansy.

" _What the fuck, Pans-"_

" _How did you even-?_ "

Pansy just sighed, "You guys should stop letting Goyle leave the room last. He never remembers to ward the room. You're lucky it's me who came in; there are tons of psychotic girls in the common room who would've taking this opportunity to steal your hairs and make a particularly vicious love potion."

"Yes. Lucky it was you who _broke_ _into our room._ " Draco said sneered.

"Draco, darling, don't do that to your face. It'll cause wrinkles," Pansy said airily, and turned toward Blaise. "Anyway, what's this you said about something happening?"

Draco and Blaise shared a look before Draco decided to respond. "Someone used _Legilimency_ on me today during Potions. I don't know who."

Blaise's eyes widened, "Do you think it was Potter?"

Pansy snorted, "Please. As if that idiot knows how to use a spell like Legilimency. He can't even fix his own glasses without Mudblood Granger's help."

Draco shot Pansy a quick look that she didn't notice before saying, "We should go see Snape. Let him know."

"Tonight?" Blaise asked.

"We'll sneak out after curfew." Draco replied.

Xxx

Sneaking out was easy enough. After all, they've had enough practice over the past five years. When they got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Draco quickly casted an _Alohamora_ and the three of them walked in. He locked the door, and cast a silencing spell on the room so that passing prefects on their rounds wouldn't hear their conversation.

The candles of the classroom were still lit, but Snape was nowhere to be found. Figuring that his godfather was in his office, Draco was about to call out to him when they hear the sound of someone trying to open the door to the classroom. The three Slytherins exchanged frantic looks before huddling together in the back corner of the room. Draco had just finished casting a disillusion spell and a repelling charm over the three of them when the door opened.

The door quickly and silently closed on its own. Then, none other than Granger appeared, taking off what looked like an expensive Invisibility Cloak. _How did Granger get a bloody Invisibility Cloak?_ Draco asked himself. He was about to demand that Granger explain what she was doing in Severus' classroom after curfew, when his godfather, himself, began to briskly descend the stairs that lead to his office.

"You're late," Severus said to Granger.

"There's still a few minutes before the meeting starts, Snape," Granger snippily replied before taking a seat at a table.

 _Meeting? Why would Severus have a meeting with Granger after curfew?_

Xxx

"You need to teach your godson _Occlumency_ , Snape. He has no barriers in his mind, whatsoever. It's dangerous," Hermione said.

"You used _Legilimency_ on Draco?" Snape intoned, somehow sounding angry and uncaring at the same time.

"Yes. And he doesn't know how to protect himself. If he were in front of Voldemort, he wouldn't stand a chance. If we don't get him out of the school before he goes back to the Manor for Christmas Holiday-"

"-Then I suppose it's a good thing that the Order will be taking him and his friends to a safe house before the train reaches Kings Cross."

"His friends?" said a voice from behind them.

"Remus, you're late," Hermione said.

"I apologize, Hermione. This guy decided he wanted to see you," Remus said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the man who followed him down from Professor Snape's office.

"Mia, darling," Sirius smiled as he picked up Hermione and swung her around.

"Now that we're all here," Snape cut in with a glare towards Sirius, "perhaps we could continue with the meeting?"

"Are we ready to begin?" Remus asked with a sniff.

"What do you mean that the Order is taking Malfoy and his friends?" Hermione asked.

"We've promised to take in those whose parents are confirmed Death Eaters, Snivellus. We can't take in all of Slytherin just because they're friends with your godson," Sirius snorted.

"We're only taking Malfoy, Parkinson, and Nott," Remus added in.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked Remus, as she knew those boy's parents were at the Battle in the Ministry.

"Vincent Crabbe is very much involved with the Dark Lord's ideas. Gregory, on the other hand, isn't," said the new Defense teacher.

"If you won't protect Crabbe, then why are you insisting on the Order to take in Draco? He's an actual Death Eater with a mark," Hermione asked, not understanding why they were helping someone who is Marked, but not a boy who is only sympathetic to the Dark Lord.

"Because _apparently_ Draco Malfoy is being forced to be a Death Eater. Or so Snivellus says," Sirius rose an eyebrow at Snape who refused to acknowledge the slight towards him.

" It's more than that. Voldemort doesn't plan on letting Draco live after the Headmaster is killed," Snape explained.

"But I thought that you weren't going to let him try to kill Professor Dumbledore. The _Unbreakable Vow_ that you made with Narcissa Malfoy was supposed to ensure that Draco wouldn't have to try to kill the Headmaster. That you would do it."

"Yes. Which means that Draco would not fulfill his promise to the Dark Lord, and would be killed for that. If I allow him to kill Dumbledore, then I would be killed as per the terms made with Narcissa," Snape said.

"Well what about Zabini? His mother is a sympathizer of Voldemort and doesn't even hide it," Hermione added before Sirius could try to insult Snape again.

"I'm not sure, Hermione. I'll have to ask Dumbledore what he thinks," Remus responded, and then continued when he saw the questioning look in Hermione's eyes. "It's not because his mother is only a supporter and not a Death Eater. It's because if we take in the oldest Zabini, then we have to take in the younger ones, too. We only have so many safe houses, and so many people willing to look over all of these kids."

"Oh. I suppose I understand that," Hermione said quietly.

"We'll stick to the original plan. We take the Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, and Goyle off the train before it stops at the station. Sirius and I will go talk to Dumbledore about Zabini and his siblings. Perhaps we'll have to take them before break starts. We would have to find a way to take the kids from their house," Remus said, with dismissal of the meeting.

As she was heading to the door, Hermione turned back around to face the two best friends following her. With the Invisibility Cloak in one hand, she patted the side of her robe with her other hand. "Do you need it?" she asked vaguely.

"Nah, that's okay, Mia. We've got Moony and Padfoot to sniff them out," Sirius said with a clap on Remus' shoulder and an exaggerate sniff of the air.

They followed her out of the Defense room and into the dark corridor.

"Goodnight, then," her voice was a little muffled under the sound of her putting on the cloak.

"Goodnight, darling."

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! This is the first fan fiction I've ever written. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

"What just happened?" Blaise asked no one in particular.

"You were there, Blaise," Pansy responded, "Obviously, Professor Snape is working for the Order, too. And something about Draco working for the Dark Lord?" She looked to Draco to see if he would elaborate, but he seemed to be trying to wear a hole in the ground with his pacing. "Draco? What's going on?"

Draco was shaking his head at himself while he continued to pace around in his dorm. "Snape is working for the Order. _Granger_ is working for the Order. We just sat in on an Order meeting." He then stopped pacing, and murmured to himself, "Dumbledore knows I'm trying to kill him."

"Well, 'ole Dumbie seems to be fine with you trying to kill him," Blaise said from his faux-relaxed position on his bed. "So don't stress about it."

Pansy sat on Draco's bed, and patted the spot next to her, "Draco, please sit down already. You're making me dizzy."

Draco listened to her, and sat down with his head in his hands, "My mother forced my godfather to make an _Unbreakable Vow_ just so that I didn't have to kill the Headmaster-"

"-Which is kind of fucked up if you ask me, mate-" Blaise commented.

"-But why didn't she tell me? Why didn't _he_ tell me?" He asked his knees. "Why isn't the Order trying to put me in Azkaban for attempted murder? Is this a joke? Did they set this up so that I would stop trying?"

"How does Mudblood Granger know _Legilimency?_ " asked Pansy.

Draco's head shot up and gave Pansy a dark look. "Because she's brilliant, Pansy."

"So what do we do now? Do we talk to Snape?" Blaise asked, trying to get Draco to stop glaring at the girl next to him. " _Should_ we talk to Snape? He may be untrustworthy. He's working for the Order… Which side is he _on_?"

"He said he was trying to protect us. All of us. Even Greg," said Pansy. "Why? Why would they bother? We sure as hell aren't supporters of the Order."

"Because Snape asked them to. Which means that he must be highly regarded in the Order for them to do something he's requesting. Which then means that he must have been working with them for years. Maybe even longer than he's had his Mark," Draco said.

"So he's a double crosser?" Pansy asked.

Draco nodded. "He has to be. Why else would Dumbledore make plans in order to save us from our Death Eater parents? We have to trust what was said tonight. We have to trust Severus."

It was quiet in the room. All they could hear was the collective snores from Crabbe and Goyle, somewhat muted under the silencing charms put up to protect their conversation from being overheard.

Pansy thought about her family at home. Who she would be seeing in just a few week's time for the holidays. Or, rather, she would have been seeing them if it weren't for this apparent Order mission to save them. If they could even trust what they overheard tonight. _Mother would be upset,_ she thought to herself. _But she'd get over it. Maybe she'd even play it up for sympathy from her social group during tea time. Father would be the most upset. His little girl would be gone. But perhaps he'd be too busy living life in his Azkaban cell to feel sad._

She looked at Draco, who she's known since she could talk. Draco, who always tried to protect her from harsh hands and even harsher words. Draco, who she's always loved a little too much. He was in the same position as her. One parent going crazy in Azkaban, and the other, always too busy playing tea party with friends to notice her child's woes.

"It's for the best." She said confidently. "We need this. We need their help. It's the only way to survive." She looked at Draco again, "They already took you. Who's next to get Marked because their parents said so? Me? Theo? Greg? Poor Greg who can barely spell his name right?"

"We need this, Draco." She reiterated. "We have to save ourselves."

Draco didn't reply. He looked her in the eyes, and she hoped he saw what she was thinking. _I need this. I need to save myself. Please save me._

"We'll talk to Severus in the morning. We'll let him know that we over heard. That we want in," he said.

"Should we? They seemed okay with just taking us off the train. Maybe we she pretend we didn't hear anything, and just go along with it when the end of term comes." She looked at Blaise who hadn't responded, "You're a little quiet over there, Blaisy. What do you think?"

"What about me?" Blaise asked them. "What about _me_? They said they might not even be able to bring me. I'll be left here. By myself. While you guys are safe during the war in a house in the middle of who-knows-where. I'll be stuck taking care of the kids. Or maybe the Dark Lord will force me, too. You know, since you're gone, Drake. Maybe he'll even force me to take on your mission, too."

"No. _No._ We won't leave you." Draco said seriously. He shook his head, "Either you come with me, or I'm not going. We'll tell Snape. We'll find a way to get the kids too."

"So we're doing this? We're asking for help? We're trusting the Order?" Pansy asked. She was nervous. _What if this really was a joke. To lure Draco out as a Death Eater. To hold us as ransom against our parents._

"What if they don't bring me with you? They were already talking about taking you guys off the train. They aren't really looking for your permission to take you to safety. Even if you say it's all of us or nothing, Drake, they could take you in your sleep. Or ambush you." Blaise sighed to himself, "They wouldn't be just taking me in. They have to take in the kids too. Adamo is only four. How am I supposed to separate him from Mum?"

"If they refuse you, we can just leave the house and get you. We can't leave you. There's no questioning it," Pansy tried to reassure.

"And if they take your wands? How would you _Apparate_? What if they don't have a Floo? And-"

"-We'll talk to Granger." Draco interrupted.

"What?" Pansy was unbalanced by his comment. "Why Granger? What could she do to help us?"

"She's obviously a trusted Order member. And she asked about Greg and Vince. Blaise, too. Why else would she ask if she wasn't trying to help? Plus she's a Gryffindor. She has a bleeding heart for things like this."

"So we're just supposed to trust her because she asked questions? She's Granger. That's what she _does._ " Pansy refuted.

"No, we should trust her. She looked into Draco's mind and could've taken any information and exploited it. She proved that she could've done it at any time, and taken any information that she wanted. But she didn't. She warned Snape that Draco's barriers weren't up, and that he needed to fix that." Blaise cut in before she could go on an anti-Granger rant and piss off Draco. "We need to talk to her. Get her on our side."

"We'll talk to Severus first thing tomorrow. Right after he leaves breakfast. We'll see what he says, and then go to Granger."

"I don't know, Draco. Maybe we should-"

"It's late. You should go to bed, Pans." Blaise said, and then followed the statement with a yawn.

Pansy looked from one boy to the other, and nodded her head. She got up and left the room without a backwards glance.

Blaise looked at the only unoccupied bed in the room. The open curtains showed blankets still messy from when its owner got up for breakfast that day. He thought of Theo, who was most likely spending the night in Daphne's bed tonight. Theo, who had no clue that he would be take off the train before it stopped at the station without any warning before hand. Who didn't know he wouldn't be spending Christmas by himself in a lonely Manor, as his only surviving parent was currently incarcerated.

Then he thought of Daphne. Who didn't know about any of this either, and probably never would until after the war ended. She'd be left here. One of the only sixth year Slytherins still in school. _Maybe it's better this way,_ he told himself. _Neither of her parents are publicly supporting either side. The Greengrasses were smart about that. At least she'll have her family by her side._

Xxx

At breakfast, Draco seemed as if all was fine. But Blaise could see the anxiety written in the tight corners of his mouth and the wrinkle in his brow. He saw Draco's eyes flicker from the people at the Slytherin table to Snape or Granger frequently. Pansy, on the other hand, was too quiet. She listened to conversations rather than talking over people like she usually does. She barely ate anything, and looked somewhat pale.

"Hey," Blaise said in a low voice. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A bit," Pansy admitted, frowning down at her untouched eggs. "It's all just a bit crazy."

"It'll be fine. Stop frowning like that. It makes you look even more ugly, Pugsy."

Pansy snapped her head up, and glared at Blaise. It was reassuring to him to see her acting somewhat normal and angry. "Don't call me that," she ground out. But he could see she was hiding a smile. _Thank you,_ that small smile said.

Draco, too, seemed to act a little normal after that. His eyes were less harsh than before, and his small smirk showed his right dimple.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Pugsy._ I-"

"Let's go," Draco said. "Severus is leaving."

Xxx

Draco could feel his heart rate pick up the closer they got to their Defense class. He was worried about what his godfather was say. How he would react.

Would he acknowledge what we heard late last night? Or would he play it off and tell us not to worry about it? Would he try to talk Dumbledore into helping Blaise?

There were so many things unknown about the situation that it scared him. He didn't know what would be happening after this conversation happens. He could only hoped that Severus would be willing to help them.

The three Slytherins reached the classroom just moments after Snape did. He was waiting for them when they came in through the door. "What do you want, Mr. Malfoy?"

"We'd like to speak to you, Professor," Blaise answered for Draco. "About something we heard last night."

Professor Snape didn't respond; ho only lifted an eyebrow as if to say _go on_.

"Draco felt someone use _Legilimency_ on him yesterday during Potions. We came last night to tell you, to let you know there was a possibility of someone knowing about Draco's Mark." Pansy blurted out. "But right after we came into your classroom, Granger came in."

"I see," was all Snape said.

There was an air of uncertainty around the trio. They didn't know how Snape would react to them finding out about him being in the Order. They didn't know what would happen now that they've told him that they knew.

Draco, who had yet to speak since they entered the room, finally spoke. "We will go with the Order when they come to collect us," he gave a significant look to Blaise, " _All_ of us."

"If you were here last night, then you would know why it has yet to be decided whether or not Mr. Zabini would be taken as well."

"We won't leave with him." Pansy stated firmly.

"It isn't my decision to make. If Mr. Zabini would like to be taken to a safe house, then he must talk to the Headmaster, as he is the leader of this mission and the Order of the Phoenix."

Before Pansy could make a rude remark toward their Head of House, Draco smoothly cut in, "I suppose we'll be going, then." He turned and walked out the door, with Pansy and Blaise following behind him.

Xxx

"Well, that was helpful," Pansy said sarcastically, and crossed her arms against her chest as she stood next to Blaise. They were waiting for the doors to open for their first class of the day.

"It was as helpful as Snape could get," Blaise said. "So, what do we do now? Talk to Dumbledore?"

"Shouldn't we tell Theo and Greg what's going on?" Pansy turned her head towards Draco. "They're involved in this, too."

Draco didn't answer her; he was too busy looking down the corridor. Walking towards them was Hermione Granger with her familiar bushy hair and too-full book bag. "No," he finally replied. "Next we talk to Granger."

 **Author's note:**

Wow! I'm honestly surprised that so many people actually read and favorite this story! Thank you so much! I was so nervous that no one would bother lol.

A special thank you to **NSValleyGirl** who was the first person to fav my story!

To **pianomouse** : I'm glad you're reading and paying attention to the story lol. Just follow the clues J

Also, thank you **Northman-Snape** and **smallwren** for reviewing too! I'm glad you both liked the first chapter! I decided to write and post Chapter 2 today because you both made me so happy J


	3. Chapter 3

The three Slytherins didn't exactly know how to ask Hermione Granger to meet with them. If they sent a note during class or by post, she could easily throw it away and not meet them. If Blaise or Draco asked her to go to a room with them, she would probably think they were trying to prank her and not go. They couldn't really trust Pansy to ask because she was still very much against the idea of talking to the bookworm in the first place. But they were running out of time. After this weekend, they had two weeks before school ended for break.

They had to do something to ensure that they would be able to talk to Granger, and that she wouldn't run away. And they decided their best course of action was to ambush her. In the library. Because that's where bookworms go on weekends.

It also helped that if she freaked out and tried to leave, it would take a while for her to put the books back on the shelves and her papers back in her bag. It would give them enough time for Draco or Blaise to begin to plead their case.

Xxx

Granger didn't even seem to notice them when the three of them sat down at her table. She was too engrossed by the numerous books surrounding her. Her curly hair was tied messily into something that resembled a bun on top of her head. Her left hand was twirling her quill while her other hand was poised to turn to the next page of her book.

"Granger." Draco expected to see her jump in her seat at the sound of his voice. Maybe even give a little squeak, as most females are prone to do when they're surprised.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Was all he received. Apparently, she had known they were there, but didn't bother to pay them any attention.

"We'd like to talk to you." He said. "Privately."

"No, thank you," she said lightly, still no looking up from her book. "I'm busy today."

Draco exhaled; he had to remain calm and controlled if they wanted her to help them. But he desperately wanted to shake her by her tiny shoulders until she looked up at him.

He decided to put a few silencing charms and a repelling charm up; it would do no good if someone overheard them.

She had looked up while he was performing the charms. Her brown eyes were focused on him, and he suddenly forgot what he was doing there in the first place. What was he supposed to say to her, again? Wasn't he supposed to ask her about something?

He was about to say something stupid. Something that would make him look like a dumbass or a first year. Probably something like 'what book are you reading?' But before the first syllable could pass his lips, Pansy saved him. Kind of.

"We know you work for the Order." Pansy said, suddenly leaning over the table as if she could intimidate Granger into helping them.

"What Pansy's trying to say is that we need your help. Or, more specifically, _I_ need your help, Granger." Blaise took a deep breath and cut to the chase. "I need your help to convince Dumbledore to take me and my siblings to a safe house."

It went unsaid that they had been eavesdropping on the Order meeting. It could be discussed at a later time if necessary.

"Why should I help you?" Granger asked in a calm voice.

"Because I'm asking for it. Because I need it," Blaise's throat felt tight at the thought that she wouldn't help him and his family. "You know why the Order might not help me. Which means if we form an argument against them, you know all of the points that they could possibly bring up."

"Just because I argue against them doesn't mean that it'll happen. I've only been an official member for a short while. They may trust me, but I don't have much sway among them."

"Then we'll make a plan to bring Blaise and the kids to a safe house ourselves," Draco was finally able to add to the conversation. "Between the four of us, we should be able to make a plan that would work."

"No," Granger said. "I won't do it."

Blaise felt his eyes widen and his heart skip a beat. She was their only hope for him. They couldn't make plans without her insider information.

"Granger-" Draco was trying to plead.

"- _You bitch._ " Pansy snarled. She jumped to her feet, and slammed her hands against the table. " _How dare you._ We come here, asking for your help. To help save Blaise and his siblings. We are willing to spare our pride and beg for your help. Even if it means that we'd be seen with a Mudblood like you-"

" _Pansy!_ " Draco tried to stop her.

"No!" Pansy looked to him, and tried to make him understand. "She thinks she's better than us! That's why she won't help! She's Potter's best friend, why wouldn't the Order listen to her? She just doesn't want to help us!"

"You're making it worse, Pansy!" Draco was trying to calm her down and looked at Blaise for help. However, his best friend seemed to be panicking quietly in his seat by the looks of his wide eyes and shaking hands.

"I told you guys that this was a bad idea! I knew she wouldn't help us and that we couldn't trust her! Now she'll tell the Order what we're trying to do!" She tried to walk around to table to get to Granger, but Draco held onto her arms to prevent her from moving.

"I never said that I wouldn't help you," Granger was calm and collected. As if Pansy wasn't calling her racist names and yelling at her. "What I was trying to say was that I won't make plans to sneak Zabini into a safe house. I never said anything about not helping you talk to Dumbledore." She then wove her wand and all of the books snapped close and began to fly to their home on the bookshelves.

She got up and began to put her belongings into her bag neatly. "Where are you going?" Blaise asked. "I thought you just said you'd help me."

"I did. However, I am not interested on spending my time listening to a child having a temper tantrum. I have better things to do. Excuse me," she said before pushing in her chair and leaving.

Blaise was in between elation and hope because Granger promised to help, and extreme anger towards Pansy for almost screwing everything up for him. When he looked towards his friends, he noticed Draco was glaring murderously at Pansy, who didn't look the least shameful but refused to make eye contact.

"I'm going back to the dungeons," Blaise told Draco. "I think I need to take a kip."

Draco followed him, not bothering to say a word to Pansy when he passed her.

Xxx

Once Hermione left the library, she immediately began to walk towards the Headmaster's office. She was careful to not seem too eager to get to his office, as it would gain attention from the people she passed, but she also did not want to encourage conversation with people in the corridors.

Once she got there, she quickly said the password, and stood on the stairs.

"Please, come in, Miss Granger," Dumbledore held out a bowl of candy towards her, "would you like one?"

"No thank you, Professor." Hermione said as she entered the office and sat down.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"I've just spoken to Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson. They came to me in the library asking for help. It's like Professor Snape said; they're trying to ensure Zabini's safety as well."

"I see," he folded his hands, and put them under his chin. "And what do you think about the situation, Miss Granger?"

" I believe we should help him, Professor. He genuinely wants to help himself and his siblings."

"I, too, believe that we should help him and his family. However, you must understand, there may not be enough Order members willing to help watch over children. There is also a small amount of available rooms."

"Then we could enlarge the beds, and people can just share." She said firmly, "If they whine about that, then they can sleep on the floor."

Dumbledore gave her an indulgent laugh, "I believe it would be a good idea to enlarge the beds. If that is what we will do, then it must be done immediately. The holidays are almost here."

"It shouldn't be too much of a hassle. It's simple magic."

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Thank you, Professor. I'll be going then." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "I will see you when the Slytherins and I come to 'plead our case.'"

Dumbledore smiled again, "Have a good day, Miss Granger."

"You too, Professor."

Xxx

With her Order business done for the day, Hermione headed down for dinner. When she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she didn't acknowledge the Slytherin table. She walked straight ahead to her House table.

She hasn't been eating all of her meals in the Great Hall recently. And if she did, she didn't eat with her fellow members of the "Golden Trio," as they've been called. Lately, she would get up in the morning much earlier than most people of her house, and sit at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. For lunch, she would eat in her corner in the library, as Madam Pince didn't mind since she trusted Hermione to treat her books well.

Dinner, however, was the hardest for her to skip out on. Harry would always ask her what was wrong if she didn't attend. Ginny would ask if she was avoiding her, and Ron would make fun of her because he would assume that he was the reason she didn't attend dinner. He was right of course- at least, for the most part. But Hermione was tired of Ron assuming that everything was about him.

When she began walking down her usual side of the table, she slowed her pace. She could see Harry, who also sat on this side, was across from Ron, who had Lavender Brown sitting indecently in his lap.

She privately wondered if it was too late to go sit with Luna, and as she accidentally made eye contact with Lavender who smiled smugly at her, she knew it was too late to go to another table. So she held her head up high, put her shoulders back, and put a calm but confidant look on her face. She _refused_ to let these two make her look like an idiot.

"Hello," she smiled at everyone as she sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry smiled back and put his arm around her shoulders for a side-hug. "Where've you been?"

Hermione wrapped her arm around his waist and all she said was, "With Professor." She knew that Harry understood which Professor she meant, but he was unaware as to why she was always talking to their Headmaster.

"Which Professor?" Lavender asked, trying to get Hermione to pay attention to the loving way her Won-Won held her, and rub it in her face.

Hermione just looked at her, and knew what Lavender was trying to do. She wouldn't let her get to her, and she sure as hell wouldn't stoop to her level. She didn't bother responding to her question, not that she could answer it even if she wanted to, and just smiled wanly at the girl.

"She asked you a question, 'Mione," Ron said harshly as she began to one handedly put a plate together. "Don't just ignore her."

"You know Mum says, Ron," Ginny said from the other side of Dean, who was next to Hermione, "'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.'" She gave a smug smile towards Lavender, took a sip of her pumpkin juice, and put her elbows on the table so she could see Hermione better. Dean leaned back a bit so that they could converse, but just enough so that he could continue to eat comfortably. "You wanna go with me, Dean, and Seamus to Hogsmeade tomorrow? We need to get last minute Christmas presents."

Hermione felt Harry tighten his arm that was still resting on her shoulders, "Actually, Harry promised to come with me to pick up a book that I ordered in, and then go get some chocolate and dog treats."

Ginny looked confused for a moment, and then she had an understanding look on her face. "Well, good luck with that, the both of you."

"I thought you had a cat, Hermione," Dean said.

"I do. But I have a dog at home," she smiled.

"I didn't know the two of you were spending so much time together," Ron said crossly, and continued to eye Harry's arm. "Well, mate, if you get bored with that, you could come find me and Lav."

"Right," Harry nervously said, hoping an argument wouldn't break out between his two best friends. He looked at Hermione, to see if she would react to Ron's dig at her, but she looked calm as she drank her hot chocolate.

Ron looked angry that she didn't respond or start crying. He was about to insult her again when a flying paper bird interrupted him. It fluttered its wings as it landed in front of Hermione, and chirped at her.

She admired the well-made origami, and continued to eat. She would open it when there weren't people around.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Lavender said, nosy as always.

"No," Hermione smiled again to show she wasn't irritated by the fact that Lavender was trying to know her business. "It's so lovely. I don't want to ruin it just yet."

Lavender looked angry that she wasn't able to find out who gave the bushy haired girl such a pretty note. Harry, on the other hand, looked confused as to which of their friends would take time to pass a note instead of just talking to her. "Who's it from?"

Hermione looked up at him, and leaned towards his ear. "Don't worry," she whispered. "It's nothing."

"Is it Sirius?" he whispered back to her. She shook her head and began to ask Dean about his plans for the holidays.

Xxx

That night, Hermione found herself in front of the doors to the Room of Requirement. She looked down at the note in her hands to triple check the information written:

 _Barnabas the Barmy._

 _"I need a place to think of a plan."_

 _11:00_

She had already paced three times in front of the entrance thinking _I need a place to think of a plan_ repeatedly. The door that would lead to the room she thought of had already appeared, but she couldn't help but think she was at the wrong place.

Was she, Hermione Granger, willingly meeting up with Draco Malfoy, who has harassed her and her friends for the past five years? To help him when he has done nothing but expose any insecurities he knew she had?

But then she thought about earlier today, and how he tried to stop Parkinson from insulting her. And how this meeting was not even about ensuring that he would be taken to safe place far from Voldemort. It was about his desperation for his friend's safety. So that Zabini and his younger siblings would be taken care of and hidden until the war ended.

She took a deep breath, held it, and then let it all out. She wouldn't be entering this room as Hermione Granger, know-it-all and Mudblood extraordinaire. She was entering as Hermione Granger, member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She confidently walked up to the door, took another deep breath, and opened the door.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story! I'm so pleasantly surprised by how many people actually did so. J

 **LanaLee1:** I know I already thanked for you're review, but I'd like to thank you again! You've been a big help to me.

Thank you **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL** and **Mel439** for the encouragement! I appreciate it!

Please let me know if there are any errors. I don't have a beta and I'm typo-prone lol.

Please r&r.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hermione opened the doors to the Room of Requirement, she expected to see the cold elegance of the Slytherin common room. However, there was no green and silver to be seen. The couches were expensive-looking, but looked comfortable at the same time. There was a fireplace to ward off the winter chill, and the carpet underneath her shoes left indents when she walked.

When she neared the couches, Malfoy unexpectedly stood up to greet her. "Thank you for coming, Granger."

"Yes, thank you," Zabini said from his chair near the fireplace. "I appreciate it."

"Where's Parkinson?" Hermione asked, as she sat down.

The boys shared a look before Malfoy answered her, "We decided it would be best if Pansy didn't join us tonight. We didn't want an encore of what happened earlier in the library."

"How thoughtful of you," Hermione said calmly. "Well? Shall we begin?"

"How do we do this? What would be our best approach to Dumbledore?" Zabini leaned in closer to her. "What can we do to ensure he says yes?"

"Think about what we said the other night in the meeting. The reason why they aren't sure in the first place."

Zabini thought for a moment, "There's no space?"

Hermione nodded, "It's not like we have tons of safe houses at our disposal. There are only so many people that can be trusted." She corrected herself, "not to say that there are Order members that cannot be trust. But this is a delicate situation. We're letting children of Death Eaters into our homes. Not many people are open to this, regardless if Dumbledore believes this is a good idea. "

Both boys were quiet for a moment before Malfoy spoke up, "What can we do to make more space?"

"Can't we just enlarge the inside?" Zabini asked. "Would it be too difficult to do that?"

"It would depend on the owners of the house. And if the house has already had adjustments."

"I can't make any plans with his unless you tell me how many rooms there are in the house, Granger." Malfoy looked irritated at the lack of information he had.

"I can't just tell you that, Malfoy. Plus I don't even know which house they're planning on using." Hermione said firmly. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. That's sensitive information that could be used against the Order."

"I thought you said you would help us, Granger," Zabini said.

"I will. But I can't betray the people I've sworn to protect."

Malfoy shook his head, "Then I don't know what else to do. What else to plan for. Can't we just ask for help without any suggestions on making room?"

"How would we get the kids to the Order anyway? That was one of the issues brought up, right?" Zabini asked, ignoring the housing problem.

"Is there anyway to get them all out of the house at the same time without your mother noticing?"

"Damiano is just a third year. He can be taken off the train with us. The other ones are still too young for Hogwarts, so they're always at home."

"Is your mother always home?" Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed as she began to think. "Would she notice if they all left together?"

Zabini gave it a moment's thought, and then shook his head. "No, it isn't too common for them to all leave together. She isn't always at the house, but the elves would tell her if all the children suddenly went missing."

"Is there any time when they always leave together?" Hermione continued to ask, "Is there a place where they always go together?"

"No, I don't think so."

"What if they all came to get you at the station? To come pick you up?" Draco spoke up.

"That could work," Zabini looked excited at the thought that they were finally getting somewhere. "We could-"

"-No." Hermione almost felt bad about cutting him off so quickly, but she didn't want to give him false hope. "That wouldn't work. The whole point is that none of you arrive at Kings Cross. If your siblings are seen arriving at the station, but aren't seen leaving with you – or seen leaving at all – it would raise questions."

Zabini looked disheartened, and Malfoy looked angry that he hadn't thought of that before pitching he idea.

"Then they could tell your mum that they are going to meet you and Damiano at the station, but never arrive. That way they wouldn't be seen by people, and therefore no questions would be asked when they get taken." Malfoy said before looking towards Hermione for approval, "that should work, right? Their mum will know they all left eventually, but at least now it wouldn't be public."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, "it could." She paused before going on, "but where would they go to wait for the Order to take them in? Would they even be willing to leave their mother, Zabini?"

Zabini swallowed, "I'm not sure they would all be one hundred percent willing, but it will get done. Damiano and I will just have to write to them to make sure they pack everything we need for Adamo." He looked to be in pain at the thought of taking his family away from his mother, but determined to do what he believed what was best for them. "As for a place for them to all go. For the Order to go to any of our other houses, I'd have to personally let them in. And they can't Floo in, as I am not in the power of allowing them through nor erasing their arrival."

"There's no other place for them to go? Any place your mother wouldn't have access to?"

Zabini looked to Malfoy before replying, "They've been to Draco's a few times."

"But there isn't a reason for them to show up at the Manor when my mother will be at the station to get me." Malfoy gave Zabini a significant look. "There's also some guests at the house."

The trio was quiet for a moment, their minds searching for ways to get around this problem. For a second, Hermione was blindsided by how much these two Slytherins reminded her of being with Harry and Ron. When the three of them had to think hard to get around whatever obstacle Voldemort had placed into their lives that year. Harry would try to think of a way to get everything done without anyone getting hurt. Ron would strategize different ways of getting it done. And she, herself, would be busy finding the unwritten rules for the games Voldemort played with their lives, and looking for any loopholes they've overlooked.

"Theo's," Malfoy broke the silence. "They've been to Theo's."

Zabini grinned, believing he'd finally found the answer to everything. "Theo doesn't have parents at home. He's the official patriarch of his family, so he can let the Order pass the wards. And the house would let him use his magic to erase their arrival though Floo."

He looked at Hermione, hoping that they've covered all the bases with this issue. "Can we do this? Would the Order do this?"

Hermione contemplated it for a moment before speaking, "I believe it could be done. However," she looked at both of the boys sitting with her, "does Nott know about any of this?"

Xxx

"I can't believe we forgot to tell Theo," Blaise rolled his eyes. "We're terrible friends, Drake. We're planning our own kidnapping, and we haven't even told our friend that he's going to be kidnapped too."

Draco finished buttoning his shirt before looking at Blaise, who still lied in bed. "We've been busy. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yes, we we're busy. But I'm sure he would've enjoyed being busy with us. Or at least known why we we're busy."

Draco sat on his bed to put on his socks and boots. "It's not that big of a deal. In any case, we'll explain it all today while we're in Hogsmeade." He stood and ran his hands down his thighs to smooth out any wrinkles in his freshly pressed trousers. "Just get up already. We're late for breakfast, and I want to get there before Crabbe eats all of the muffins."

Their walk from the dungeons to the Great Hall went quickly with Blaise talking constantly. Draco normally would have told him to shut up by now, but he understood why he was in such a good mood. Blaise had hope that his family would be safe, and Draco couldn't blame him for being ecstatic.

When they got to the Great Hall, all of the House tables were packed. There was a loud roar of students excited to go to Hogsmeade for the last time before the holidays. The candles were bright, the smell of breakfast was heavenly, and Draco was in a good mood for the first time in a long while. As he began to walk down the side of the Slytherin table, he saw Blaise slip his younger brother, Damiano, a note that they wrote together last night. It would tell the younger Zabini to come to their dorm tonight.

Draco sat down with the rest of the sixth years, next to Pansy and left a space for Blaise to sit. He immediately put some pumpkin juice into his goblet, and got his plate together. He felt Pansy slip her hand into his; he didn't tighten his hand around hers, but he didn't pull away, either. He turned his head to the other side when he heard Blaise speak up.

"You comin' with us today, Theo?"

Theo looked from Blaise who had a smile on his face, but a serious look in his eyes. Draco similarly looked serious, more than his usual early-morning grouchiness. "Yeah. Where're we going?"

"Just going to walk around. Maybe go to Hog's Head," Blaise said.

Theo looked at Daphne who looked at him questioningly. He had already planned on spending time with her, but it was obvious he couldn't skip out on this. "Just let me know when you guys are ready to go."

Pansy looked at Daphne, too. She could obviously tell that the other girl wanted to go with the boys. But from their facial expressions, they wouldn't be receiving an invitation, nor would they get one if they asked. "Well, I guess that leave just you and me, Daph. We can go spend time at Madam Puddifoot's."

"Yes, I suppose," Daphne replied.

Breakfast continued on with the girls giving their usual gossip, Blaise talking to anyone who would listen, and Draco not holding Pansy's hand even as she tightly held his.

Xxx

Blaise was nervous as to how this conversation would go. He knew that Theo would be happy that he wouldn't be following Draco's footsteps as a Marked man, but he would also be insulted for not knowing everything when it happened.

They each ordered some firewhiskey, and Draco rented a room upstairs. _Privacy,_ was all he said when his friends looked at him questioningly.

They were now all sitting on the bed, with Draco sitting at the foot, and both Theo and Blaise sitting against the headboard. Blaise looked at Draco, not knowing how to start the conversation. Draco sighed to himself before speaking, "The other night, Pansy, Blaise, and I accidently walked in on an Order meeting." He looked at a wide-eyed Theo and continued, "Snape was there. The meeting was about us. And Pans and Goyle."

"What would the Order want with us?" Theo asked, concerned for his and his friends' wellbeing.

"They're taking us in, Theo," Blaise said quietly. "They're taking us to a safe house. Away from where our parents and the Dark Lord can get us."

Theo was understandingly confused about this information. "Why would they do that?"

"Severus asked them to. He wants to help save us, but he can't do it on his own," Draco answered. "He asked Dumbledore to take us to safety, and the Headmaster agreed. We aren't going home for break."

"And you guys are okay with this? You're just going to let them take us?" Theo raised his voice. "Drake, I understand you want to trust your godfather, but this could be a trick. You're _Marked_ for Merlin's sake. Why would the Order try to save you or any of us?"

"I don't know, Theo. But I trust Severus, and I don't think he's using us."

"But that's not all," Blaise took a deep breath before saying, "they haven't exactly agreed that they're taking me with you."

" _What?_ No! I'm not going, then _,_ " Theo said firmly. "I can't just be taken to a safe house without you! How dare they just-"

"-It's not like that, Theo." Blaise cut in. "They're saving you guys because your parents are confirmed Death Eaters. My mum's only just a public supporter. Plus, I've got four siblings. Who knows how much room this house has?

"But it's okay. Draco and I are getting help to make plans to persuade Dumbledore to take me in too. We just need your help for this."

"Of course, " Theo said quickly. "Anything. You don't even have to ask."

"That's great. So far we've got a plan that we can pitch to Dumbledore, but-"

"-Wait, sorry," Theo apologized for cutting Blaise off. "But you didn't say who was helping you. How did you get help anyway?" He didn't miss the looks Draco and Blaise shared when he asked the question. "Well? Spit it out."

"Granger," Draco said. "She was at the meeting that we heard, and she sounded like she wanted to help us. So we asked her for help yesterday, and she agreed."

"She's made a plan to help me, Theo." Blaise pleaded with his friend to understand the situation, "You need to trust us. And her. She actually wants to help us. Even Goyle."

Blaise and Draco began to get worried when Theo didn't reply quickly. He looked at both boys and then looked down at his lap to think to himself. He seemed to have taken a few breaths and then looked up at them, "Okay. Tell me what to do."

Blaise grinned so hard, his face hurt. But he didn't care. All he could think was _thank Merlin for Theo._

Xxx

The three Slytherin boys were leaving Hog's Head and were walking to Honeydukes after an explanation of the plan the made the night before with Granger. They spent some time reveling in the fact that they wouldn't be going home in two weeks, and they'd all be spending Christmas together. They were about to walk in when they saw two figures walking in the snow towards the abandoned Shrieking Shack. The two people had their arms around each other, probably to help ward off the cold.

"Who is that?" Theo asked out loud, squinting to try to figure out who was brave enough to go to the Shrieking Shack for a snog.

Draco looked at the Gryffindor colors on the two figures, and then the tell-tale bushy hair underneath a knitting cap. "That's Granger."

Blaise looked at his friend worriedly before looking ahead, "What's she doing with a bloke in the Shrieking Shack?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out," Theo said before following the couple.

Blaise looked at the pale blonde next to him before grabbing his arm and following Theo.

 **A/N**

Wow! I'm so overwhelmed with all of the feedback that I have gotten! I can't believe I already have 82 followers! Thank you!

I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late. Life's been crazy busy with college and everything. Also, I really had trouble trying to get myself to write this chapter for some reason. It just really did not want to be written lol.

 **Frogster:** lol thank you for noticing my super lame Sirius pun. I feel like Sirius Sirius-ly deserves every pun he can get! And I suppose you'll just have to keep reading to satisfy your curiosity about Draco ;)

 **Guest:** No, I don't plan on turning Ron into an ass, but in their 6th year, Ron was realistically an ass to Hermione. I love Ron, and his growth in character, but he hasn't fully matured by this time in his life. And of course I value guest reviews! I value all reviews! They're all encouraging to me!

 **LanaLee1:** I'm so glad that you like the way I portray Hermione. In my head, I always saw her as a headstrong woman with the occasional need to lash out when it was due. Thank you for all of your encouragement; I'm so glad you enjoy this story so much.

Thank you to my other reviewers: **pianomouse, Carlie13,** and **SquintyBeast.**


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry stepped through the doors, he was overwhelmed by the feeling that could only belong to Honeydukes. It was a good overwhelming, like going to a fair for the first time or his first time seeing magic. The sounds of excited children talking and running around the shop was loud in his ears, and the room was warm with body heat and charms used to keep the chilly December air away. His nose was filled with the delicious scent of various sweets, a smell he has yet to get used to despite his numerous visits over the years.

He looked over to his left towards Hermione, who stood next to him. She was standing with her eyes closed, and breathing deeply. "It's heavenly, isn't it?" she smiled at him. He knew she never got to enjoy sugary candy at home, and neither did he. It was their secret to overindulge in sweets while at school without telling their guardians.

He took her hand in his and smiled back, "It is." He took another deep breath of the sugary air, "Where should we start?"

"Chocolate," she said firmly. "Always start with chocolate, Harry."

"Lead the way, then."

As she led him towards the area that smelled so deeply of chocolate that Harry was sure he could taste it, he saw none other than Ginny. And Dean. He paused, the sight of them making him angry, before the guilt set in. He knew it was his fault; he was the one that told her to not wait for him. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy seeing it. One part of him was happy that she was keeping herself safe and away from him. The other part was angry that she was so quick to date Dean.

"Harry," Hermione gave him a gentle smile. It wasn't the same one that showed the eagerness to buy her weight in candy. It showed that she knew he saw Ginny, and she knew how he was hurting, and she knew _it is for the best_.

Harry didn't reply; he just nodded, followed, and clutched her hand tighter. If he was hurting her she didn't wince, or maybe she just didn't acknowledge it.

"What should we get?" Hermione was picking up items and setting them down, "Chocolate Cauldrons? Or Frogs?"

"Chocolate Wands?" Harry piped up. "They're on sale, I think."

"Chocolate Wands or Liquorice Wands?" Hermione asked.

"Why not both?" Harry asked in return, his grin coming easily to him.

Hermione laughed and nudged his shoulder, "Cheeky." She grabbed a bag and said, "Let's get five of everything."

" _Five?"_ Harry felt his eyes widen. "Isn't that a bit… _excessive?_ "

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't be dramatic, Harry. Now c'mon. Help me put everything in, I want to get some Fudge and Pepper Imps before they run out."

"What's got you in such a good mood, 'Mione?" She was acting curiously. He didn't know if she was being so cheery to make up for him seeing Ginny, or if she was caught up in 'the Christmas Spirit.'

"Don't ruin it, Harry," Hermione grabbed him arm and began walking to the registers. "You can buy us some hot chocolate before we leave."

Xxx

It was freezing by the time they went behind Honeydukes to get the Shrieking Shack. Hermione was huddled next to Harry, with a neatly placed Warming Charm placed around them. Their Honeydukes bag, along with other various purchases she made, was in her bag to keep her hands free.

Once they were close enough to the Shrieking Shack, Hermione quickly took down the spells that kept the door to the Shack boarded. The two of them casted a _Lumos_ with their wands to add some more light to the dimly lit room. With more light, it was easy for them to see the two figures in the room.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little Gryffindors," Sirius grinned as he pulled the two students into a tight hug.

"Is that chocolate I smell?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Hermione smiled as she went to go hug her ex-professor. "It would be rude of us to come see you without bringing the best chocolates."

"Thank you, Hermione," Remus smiled down at her and took the bag she held out to him once she left his arms. "It is very considerate of you."

"Hey!" Harry laughed, "I bought some of those, too."

Remus messed up Harry's already-rumpled hair, and sat down on the armchair that was in the room. "So, how is school going for you?" He was already digging into the bag of sweets.

"Ugh," Harry grunted as he sat down in the other armchair, "I can't wait for the break. Can you pass me some Frogs, Remus?"

"That bad, Harry?" Sirius asked from his position next to Hermione on the sofa. "Is it Snivellus?"

"Stop calling him that, Sirius. It's rude," Hermione said.

"Never. Once a Snivellus, _always_ a Snivellus," Sirius said with a proud grin. "Pass me some of that candy, Moony. You'll get fat if you eat all of that."

"No need to call me names, Padfoot," Remus tossed the bag to the two on the sofa. "Don't worry, though, Harry. You'll be home before you know it."

"I know. But the next two weeks will still be long." Harry gave the two men a searching look, "How's everything at home?" Everyone in the room knew he wasn't asking how their everyday lives were.

His godfather remained quiet while Remus sighed, "Harry…"

" _Remus_ …" Harry imitated.

" _Don't._ " Sirius said firmly. "You know there's not much you're allowed to know. Don't ruin our time here fighting about it."

"I just want to know-"

"-All you _need_ to know is that everyone is fine. The Order is okay, and there is no reason for you to be worried." Remus cut in.

Harry glared, angry that they were still withholding information from him after everything he's gone through. Everything _they've_ gone through.

He looked at Hermione who was sitting next to Sirius. She was still shivering from the brisk winter air, even though she was cuddled next to Sirius, who was basically a walking heater thanks to Padfoot. She sat with her eyes closed, as if that could keep her from hearing the argument that she's heard time and time again. She didn't intervene, though. She refused to take sides on this matter.

He knew he was fighting a losing battle and sighed, "Fine. But I expect to not be hidden away during my holiday break."

Hermione opened her eyes, surprised that he had given up so quickly. She smiled at him, "We wouldn't dare try."

"Well," Sirius said into the silence that followed, "How 'bout you, darling? How's school?"

Hermione looked up at him and gave him a meaningful look before giving the same one to Remus across the room. "I've been very busy. I have a full class load, you know."

"She rarely sleeps," Harry cut in with his mouth full of a half-chewed Chocolate Cauldron.

"Harry, please don't talk with your mouth full. It makes me lose my appetite," Hermione then looked back at the man next to him. "And I've been getting plenty of rest. Harry doesn't know what he's talking about."

"If it's beginning to be too much, you could always talk to Dumbledore about getting a lesser load. I'm sure he'd understand," Remus was looking straight into her eyes as he said this. "Maybe Sirius and I should go talk to him before we go back to Grimmauld Place."

"No!" Hermione was quick to say. "I know what I'm doing; I can handle a full schedule. Harry was just joking, right?" She gave a threatening look to the boy with glasses, daring him to contradict her.

Harry widened his eyes, realizing that not only was his best friend threatening him, she also had a panicked look on her face. She _really_ did not want Remus and Sirius to talk to Dumbledore about this. "Yeah, it was just a joke Remus. It's not like third year, when she was crazy and used a time turner just to get more classes."

Remus gave both of the students a long look. He knew that they were trying to get him and Sirius to back off, but he also knew that everyone had their limits. And if Hermione was going past her limits to get everything done, then he should be lifting some of that weight off of her shoulders. "Hermione, maybe it'd be best-"

"-Please, Remus. Don't." She gave a pleading look to the older man, and then tilted her head to the person next to her. "You, either. I don't want either of you to interfere. I know what I'm doing, and what I can handle. It's not too much, I promise."

Sirius sighed and put his arm around the girl, "Fine. But you let us know immediately if you can't handle it all, okay?" He raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to promise to contact them if needed. When she gave no response, his tightened his arm. "Do you understand, Hermione?" he used her full name to she the seriousness of the situation; that he wouldn't let it go if she didn't promise.

Hermione knew how serious this all was. She wasn't just trying to prove herself to be useful to the Order; she was trying to save the lives of her fellow classmates. If she screwed up because she was too prideful to ask for help, the repercussions could be dreadful. _It's not just about me_ , she thought to herself. _It's about the Slytherins, too. And the Zabini kids._

"I will," she finally said. "I promise." She said no more, just leaned against Sirius and gave a small bite of the candy still in her hand.

They left her to thoughts, and continued to converse about other light-hearted matters. War was on the horizon and moments like this would be less frequent.

Xxx

"Did you see that?" Theo asked. "They just went in! How did they even get the door down?"

"Isn't this place supposed to be haunted?" Blaise asked. "And it's Granger, if anyone can figure out how to take the door down, it'd be her."

"Obviously they don't care if it's haunted." Theo raised his eyebrows, "D'you reckon they're snogging?"

"Why would they come all the way out here to snog?" Blaise rolled his eyes. "Maybe they're having a secret meeting. Since she's in the Order, and the whole point of the Order is to protect Pothead."

"Let's go check it out," Theo walked forward.

"We can't. It's warded," Draco said.

"Well, the least we can do is eavesdrop," Theo grinned. "C'mon!"

Blaise rolled his eyes for the second time, "Honestly, Theo. It's freezing out here. I don't want to stand outside a possibly haunted shack in the middle of winter just to eavesdrop."

"Don't be so boring, Blaisey," Theo teased. "Hurry up."

They got close to the Shack, and felt the thick magic that kept it warded and locked up. The walked around the building, but there was no letting up on the magic. Theo didn't try any spells, as the whole point of eavesdropping was to not let the conversing people know you were listening in. So he had to resort to physically pulling the boards off to no avail. They would not come off no matter how persistent Theo was.

Blaise and Draco didn't even bother trying to help. They decided it was best to stand back and let him come to the conclusion that nothing would work. Plus, they knew from experience that in they tried to stop him, he would run back to the Shack and try again just to spite them. So they settled for standing a few feet away, and watched as their friend made a fool of himself trying to rip boards off a window by hand.

"I don't think I can get us in," Theo said ten minutes later.

"Oh, really?" Blaised asked with faux-seriousness.

"Are you sure?" Draco played along.

"Yeah," Theo replied, not realizing his friends were being sarcastic. "I tried everything. Merlin! I'm tired now. Lets go get some Honeydukes and go back to Hogwarts. I could use a kip."

Blaise snorted, "All adventured out, mate?"

Theo was going to reply but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"Hey! What the hell are you bloody snakes doing out here?"

The three Slytherins looked over, and saw it was the Weasel King. Along with his annoying girlfriend and sister.

Draco sighed, _I knew we should have gotten out of here sooner._ "What do you want, Weasel?"

"What did you call me, _Ferret?_ "

Draco rolled his eyes and spoke in a voice that could only be heard by his two friends, "you get turned into a ferret _once_ and no one will let you forget it."

"Why are you guys doing following Harry and Hermione?" Ron yelled.

"We weren't doing anything," Theo said. "We're just hanging around. No harm done."

"I saw you guys head here after you saw them!"

"Doesn't that mean you were following _us_?"

"We saw you guys follow them, so just own up to it," the female Weasel said. "What do you want with them?"

"We just happened to be here, too." Blaise said calmly. "It's not like we were terrorizing anyone."

"Get out of here!" Weasley continued to yell. "You're not wanted here."

"Oh?" Draco smirked, knowing it would piss off the Gryffindor if he showed that he wasn't intimidated. "And who's going to make us leave? Certainly not you, right?"

Weasley gave an ugly snarl, and whipped out his wand. The two girls followed suit, and all three were about to start casting when they heard a voice.

" _Ronald Weasley!_ What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?"

 **xxx**

 **A/N:**

Wow! That took forever to write! I really want to show the dynamics of Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Hermione. I love the interactions between the four of them. I see a lot of Sirius and Remus in Harry and Hermione. Almost like a reincarnation type of thing. The four of them together will probably be a common occurrence.

As usual, a big thank you to everyone who followed/favorited my story! It's so amazing to see that so many people are interested in it! I can't believe this story has reached over 100 followers! It's crazy!

 **LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL:** Thanks for the review!

 **LanaLee1:** Let's just say that while there are some people that are prone to slipping up, there are even more people that are good at keeping things together and on schedule. ;)

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Ron Weasley, though he came from a poor family, often thought himself to be a somewhat lucky person. His best friends were Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The Boy Who Lived and The Brightest Witch of Her Age. They were amazing people, and while they had their differences, they always got back together, and that made their bond stronger. He and his family, with their struggle to live in poverty, were strong in their relationships to each other. They might get on each other's nerves, but that's what family is, isn't it? He wouldn't trade these people for anything.

These people also made him into the man he is today. He's had great experiences with these important people. Especially his friends. In the past five and a half years, he, Harry, and Hermione has made enough excited memories to make him happy and content. Of course, there were some things that could have happened better, or not at all, but they survived. And that's what mattered at the end of the day.

They had some adventures that they could write books about, they were so crazy. These adventures had their hearts racing, their adrenaline pumping, and moments of such extreme fear that they could swear they felt years shaved off their lives.

This fear, something that personally made him flashback to all of the significant moments of his life, is exactly what Ronald Weasley felt when he heard Hermione screech, " _Ronald Weasley!_ What the _hell_ do you think you're _doing_?"

He felt his eyes widen with panic, his shoulders hunched in expectation of the hit to the head usually got when Hermione was mad, and his hand immediately moved to hide behind his back as if it she hadn't already seen it.

"Nothing, 'Mione!" He was quick to try to reassure her nothing was amiss. "I wasn't doing anything. None of us were." He looked to his girlfriend and younger sister, hoping that one of them would pitch in and help him.

Neither of them made eye contact with him. They were both trying to hide their own wands in their pockets.

"Oh, really?" Hermione looked severely unimpressed. "So why were you yelling and had your wand in your hand?"

"I was just-"

"-And more importantly," she talked over him, "why did it seem like you were going to attack fellow students?"

"'Mione, they were stalking you and Harry up here!" Ron tried to explain. "They were trying to get into the Shack! And why are you so angry anyway? They're just Slytherins."

"That isn't enough of a reason to attack them! You're a Prefect! You're badge could get taken!"

"It's Malfoy, Hermione! Ho one cares if he gets hexed. The arse deserves it!" He didn't even bother to try to get rid of the blame of nearly attacking a student.

"I did nothing wrong," Theo said with a sneer. "You idiots followed us out here. All we did was walk around. No harm there."

"We didn't stalk anyone," Blaise continued for him. "And we didn't leave Hogsmeade Grounds, either."

"The three of you were completely out of line. As a matter of fact," Malfoy paused dramatically, "fifteen points from Gryffindor. _From each of you._ "

" _What?"_ Ron was pissed. How _dare_ that stupid ferret take point away from them?

"That's extensive, Malfoy, and you know it," Harry spat from his position next to Hermione. "They did nothing wrong."

"They tried to attack a Prefect, Scarhead." Malfoy spoke slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "One of the attackers is even a Prefect, himself. You Gryffindors are lucky I'm not taking more points."

"It isn't as if we actually hexed you!" Ginny spoke up. "Nothing was cast from our wands!"

Malfoy did not bother to reply to the youngest Weasley. He just gave all of the Gryffindors a disgusted look, and walked off. His lackeys followed him with smirks on their faces.

"You _idiot._ " Hermione gave a small snarl as she looked at Ron. "Do you actually think the three of you would have won in a duel against those three?"

"Don't speak to my Won-Won that way!" Ron felt his girlfriend come up to his side, and wrap her arm around his. "He did nothing wrong! You're just an ungrateful bint!"

No one said anything at first. Ginny and Harry were looking at the girl with shock-ridden eyes.

Hermione, herself, was deeply offended, and had narrowed her eyes in anger at the girl who actually called her, _Hermione Granger,_ ungrateful and a _bint._

" _Excuse me_ ," Hermione's voice was quiet though she was seething.

"Lavender-" Ron tried to get his girlfriend to back off.

"No! I won't put up with it anymore!" Lavender stepped away from him and tried to make him see reason. "She doesn't appreciate you! She treats you so wrong, and all she does is complain! We came up here because we thought Malfoy was trying to follow them, and she doesn't even say thank you! All she does is put you down!

"Well, I'm done with it! I won't put up with it anymore, Won-Won!" She turned away from him, and look back to the Hermione. "You're such a _swot._ You don't appreciate a single thing he does for you! All you do is look down on us! Just because you're jealous of mine and Won-Won's relationship doesn't mean that you can be rude! So just stay away from us!" She reached behind herself blindly, and took her boyfriend's hand. "I want you to stay away from us! I don't want you anywhere near us again!"

She finally turned to him, and Ron could see that she was serious about this separation. He didn't really know what to do in this moment.

"C'mon, Ron. Let's go back to Hogwarts." She gripped his hand tighter and began slow steps back to the village.

He looked up at Harry who looked concerned and then at Hermione. She looked angry, with reason. And he knew that if he walked away, there might not be any helping with their friendship.

But at the same time, maybe of the things Lavender said wasn't wrong. He was unappreciated. Hermione did take his friendship for granted, and he knew she looked down on him when it came to academics. He was just so tired of her not seeing the things he does for her, and just being unappreciative in general.

So he tightened his hand around his _girlfriend's_ , and left behind the girl who he had considered a _friend._ He didn't need unappreciative people in his life.

"I'll see you in the dorm, Harry," he said as turned his back.

Xxx

Hermione wasn't exactly crying, but there were definitely tears in her eyes. While it was bad that Ron just let his girlfriend say those things about her, it was terrible that he agreed that she should be cut from his life.

He's done thing like this before. Like in third year when he wasted nothing to do with her because of Crookshanks, or fourth year when he was jealous of Harry getting chosen. But to her knowledge, he had never though she was unappreciative of him. On the contrary, she loved him. She just didn't like that he would purposely try to hurt her.

She knew he was hurting, and maybe she was laying it on thick minutes ago. But she had been so angry that he actually thought it would be okay Malfoy, a Prefect. The things she had said weren't overly outrageous nor increasingly insulting. She just called him an idiot because that's exactly what he was in that moment.

But apparently he found her to be someone who consistently looked down on him, and that she wasn't someone worth keeping in his life. And that hurt.

She wouldn't lie to herself. She knew there was times where she thought his decisions weren't smart and definitely should not be repeated. But that was primarily when violence was used. Like when he got in fights with Slytherins for no reason. But that wasn't limited to just him, she was extremely angry with Harry last year when he got in a fight with Malfoy and got himself banned from Quidditch.

Maybe she _was_ hard on him, but she just didn't realize. Maybe the love she felt for him overwhelmed the moments when she was harsh, and she just didn't notice it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Ginny's voice.

"Hermione," her friend said quietly. "You did nothing wrong."

"Maybe he's right, Ginny," Hermione's voice was just as quiet. "Maybe I am too hard on him."

"You never treat him wrongly, Hermione, and you know that," Harry came to her side and wrapped her in his arms. She felt him put her head under his chin as he said, "He's just angry; he'll get over it."

"I don't think he's coming back, Harry," she whispered in his chest.

"He will," Ginny said as she joined the hug.

The three of them stayed like that, in the chilly winter air, giving comfort to each other and hoping they hadn't lost an important person of their life forever.

Xxx

"Well, that was awkward," Blaise said as they walked back to their school. "You think Granger is ripping the Weasel a new one?"

Theo snorted, "Probably. She looked _pissed._ Like Snape when Longbottom blows up his cauldron."

"I'm surprised that you only took forty-five House points, Draco," Blaise gave his friend a nudge. "Feeling generous today?"

"Granger will make up for what I didn't take. I wouldn't be surprised if Weasley walks around tomorrow with a black eye," Draco replied.

"You think so?" Blaise asked.

"Don't you remember in third year when she nearly broke Drake's nose?" Theo snorted.

Blaise began to laugh uncontrollably. "I can't believe I forgot that!" he wheezed out. "And Pansy tried to kiss it better! Do you remember that?"

Draco didn't look amused. The scowl was extremely prominent on his pale face. He didn't answer his friend's question, and just continued to walk without looking at either of them.

"And she treated him like an injured puppy!" Theo choked out over his laughter. "She kept on trying to feed him at every meal, and followed him around to make sure Granger wouldn't come back for round two."

Draco felt his nostrils flare with his anger over his friends' reminiscence and his right eyebrow was twitching with a vengeance.

"As f she could beat Granger in a cat fight! Or even a duel," Blaise snorted at the thought that their friend would try to get in a fight with the smartest student in their class and win.

"Would've been nice to watch a cat fight, though," Theo said.

Blaise walked closer to Draco and put his arm around his pale friend's neck. "What do you think, Drake? Would Pansy win in a cat fight against _Granger_?"

Theo did the same from Draco's other side, "She does have her weight going for her. Granger's tiny."

Draco took a deep breath and released it through his nose, a failed attempt at reining in his irritation at these two idiots.

"Everything about that girl is tiny," Theo said.

"Except her arse," Blaise grinned.

Theo grinned back at him, "You think we could get her to stay with us on Christmas?"

"Tell her that we're lonely and need some comfort?"

"Stop," Draco finally cut in.

The other boys started laughing again, happy that they finally got him to react.

"You've got to admit it, Draco. That girl's got an arse."

" _Shut up._ "

Xxx

Their talk with Damiano wasn't the easiest conversation for them to have. How do you tell a boy that you're going to rip him and his siblings away from his mother? It was difficult, but necessary.

Damiano was a lot like his older brother, except without the defined cheekbones, taller height, and light brown eyes. But once he finished puberty, Draco was sure he'd look like his brother's twin. Except the eyes, of course.

With the similar physical features came the same personality. Like Blaise, Damiano was in tune with his emotions, and prone to showing them. He wasn't as bad a Gryffindor, but he wasn't the stereotypical cold-hearted Slytherin. So while they had this talk with him, it was easy for Draco to see what the younger boy was feeling.

He could clearly see the fear, uncertainty, anger, happiness, love, and loyalty Damiano felt for his older brother. The boy probably would not have been this open with his feelings, but Draco, the only other person in the dorm other than Blaise, was not a stranger to any Zabini child. He was usually seen as their only pale-skinned, blonde-haired older brother.

It was understandable that Damiano was angry. How could he not be? He was leaving to go to the other side, and all he could do was trust that his older brother knew what he was doing by letting this happen.

It was also easy to understand that he was fearful and uncertain. After all, none of these boys really had any information on the Order of the Phoenix. All they kind of knew was that they were a group actively trying to get rid of the Dark Lord. They also didn't know the exact location of where they would be taken.

The boy was obviously happy that he wouldn't be really connected to someone who openly supported the Dark Lord. Someone whose ideals he didn't believe in. That if the Order really did take them to a safe place, him and all of his siblings would be safe from that side of the war. Draco, someone who he looked up to, wouldn't have to go back. And his older brother wouldn't be taken in a Death Eater; something all of them were worried would happen due to his known friendship with Draco.

There were tears that night. Mostly from Damiano, and only a little from Blaise. Both Zabini boys were obvious very relieved that their younger siblings wouldn't be in potential danger.

There was also hugging, though Draco pretended that he was reluctant to join in on that. The other two knew it was just a show, but they didn't say anything about for the sake of his pride.

They were lucky that Damiano clearly loved and trusted Blaise. It would have been difficult to take an unwilling person with them. Plus Blaise needed his help get the other kids to Theo's.

"This girls? Granger? You're sure we can trust her?" Damiano had asked.

"Yes. Granger is the only one we're trusting right now," Draco had answered.

And that was that. Together, the three of them worked on a letter to send to the other siblings. After that, they all lied in bed with their curtains opened, hoping that they were doing he right thing about trusting the Order. Draco looked at the two boys, Damiano sleeping with Blaise on his bed for the first time since his first night in Hogwarts. These were some of the only people he could really call family, and he'd be damned if this didn't work out for them.

Xxx

Hermione was exhausted after such a long day. She lied in her bed, curtains drawn to hide her messed up hair, blotchy face, and red eyes. She held her hand up close to her face. In it, she held a note with neat handwriting.

The note had been slipped between her shirt and sweater, on her shoulder and stuck there with a silently executed _Sticking Charm_ by Sirius when he put his arm around her in the Shack. After casting many revealing charms it showed a noted written in a code that was only known by her, Remus, and Sirius, himself.

After decoding it, it read:

 _Three compartments to the left of the Marauder's compartment._

 _Exactly 1 hour after departure._

 _Contact if anything changes._

 **Xxx**

 **A/N:**

Hello! This chapter really wrote itself. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this; it kind of just happened lol.

I'm still experimenting with Theo. I've read so many Dramione stories with different Theo's, and I don't really know which one I want. So if it seems like he is inconsistent with his mannerisms, it's because I don't really know who is, yet. And therefore, he doesn't know who he is either.

Do any of you have a favorite Theo? If so, let me know, and tell me why! I'd love to know.

I didn't want to do too much conversation in this chapter, since all of the other chapters were mainly conversation. With this chapter, I hoped to show more personality of the people who's POV it came from. I think it's important to show the different sides of people for when they talk vs. how they are in their mind, and with different people.

Thank you for the follows and favorites! It's very flattering! I'm pretty sure I blush every time I get an alert.

 **Megha:** I suppose I can see why you think that. But there is meaning behind every action.

 **Pianomouse:** lol I honestly always love when Ron gets ripped into. But I really don't want this to be seen as a Ron-bashing thing. However, this boy just needs to get put in line sometimes lol.

 **LanaLee1:** I'm so glad you like the Honeydukes scene! I rewrote that a few time, because the relationship between those two are so important to me. As we go along, we'll definitely see more of this closeness. It will also be a reacurring theme for me in other stories I write. And how could you not share candy with those two? Sirius is such a child sometimes, and Moony needs his chocolate! Lol

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you leave! J


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, the two of you never said who exactly was at that Order meeting you walked into," Theo said. It was early morning; Damiano had just left to go get ready for the day, and he was going to meet the other boys in the Great Hall for breakfast. They had collectively decided to go together to the Owlery after they ate.

"What do you mean?" Blaise's voice was muffled from the blankets covering his head.

"The people who were there at the meeting. The Order members. Who was it?" Theo asked. "The only confirmed one that I know of is Granger and Snape, and that's because you told me yesterday. You never mentioned the other ones."

"It was Lupin the Werewolf. Our old professor. And…" Draco paused, his eyes widening and mouth dropping a bit. "Oh _shit_."

Blaise suddenly sprung up from his bed, following the same thought processes of Draco, " _Holy shit!_ "

Theo's eyes were wide with panic; he didn't understand the alarm the other boys were feeling. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Sirius Black," Blaise said.

"Yeah?" Theo was still somewhat alarmed and fully confused. "What about him."

"He's _alive_ ," Draco whispered. "I didn't even think about it. I was so blown away by everything else that was happening, that they knew I was a Death Eater, I didn't even give him any attention."

"Wait… are you trying to say _Sirius Black_ was at this meeting?" Theo was now freaking out with his friends. "He's supposed to be dead! Didn't your aunt kill him?"

"That's what she said. He was pronounced dead." Draco's breathing picked up, and he could feel his heart racing. "What the hell is going on? How could he still be alive? When Bellatrix kills people, they stay dead."

"And if he was at the meeting, then he was an Order member," Theo concluded.

"What if it was Polyjuice?" Blaise asked aloud. "Maybe they were hoping that you didn't know he was dead, and just had another member drink Polyjuice?

"Why would the Order go through the trouble of doing that?" Theo didn't understand where Blaise was going with this.

"Well, he's Draco's family. Maybe they were hoping that even if he is estranged, he'd be more comfortable with someone he was actually related to." Blaise's words were coming out of his mouth quickly, almost stumbling over the word before it. Almost like he was trying to say all of them before he forgot them. "That would explain Lupin. We knew him; werewolf or not, he was the best Defense professor we ever had. We all liked him, even us Slytherins."

"And that's why he was here," Theo finished his thought. "We're all Slytherins. We wouldn't be as trusting as any random member. But we've known Lupin since third year, and it would make sense for them to think that we'd be more likely to trust him."

"But what about Sirius Black?" Draco's voice was quiet. "They should know that I knew he was dead. Bellatrix is my aunt, for Salazar's sake. She couldn't stop talking about it after she killed him.

"Plus, I didn't really know him. He was a convicted felon since I was a baby, and he's been blown off the Tree far before I was born. I don't know anything about him; there's no reason for them to think I'd trust him. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well," Blaise took a deep breath, "we won't know unless we ask."

"Granger?" Draco asked with sigh.

"Who else?"

"Do we really need to ask? Is this really important?" Theo asked them. "Shouldn't we be focusing on get the plan together in time so that we can talk to Dumbledore?"

"We have to talk to Granger about all of that anyway," Blaise said. "So we might as well ask about this."

Xxx

 _Is it possible?_ Draco asked himself. _Could Sirius Black really be alive? If he is, where has he been hiding all this time? How did he escape death?_

But Draco knew his aunt, the killer of the man in question. He knew what she was capable of. He knew that the more insane she gets, the more deadly she is. And that she isn't known for showing any mercy. So how could a man that she proclaimed to be dead, a man she killed with her own wand and magic, still be alive?

 _It's impossible. Bellatrix wouldn't say she killed him if she didn't._

 _Then why was he here? In Hogwarts? At an Order meeting where no one was surprised to see him?_

The Polyjuice theory that Blaise had pitched was outrageous. Why waste the resources to make the potion if they could just bring a different member? Instead of bringing one that is supposed to be dead with the off chance Draco was likely to trust him more due to their shared blood.

 _It doesn't make any sense._

By this time, the three Slytherin boys were just entering the Hall. Immediately, they could feel the tension around the Gryffindor table.

At first the boy thought that word had gone around about the slight altercation they had in Hogsmeade yester with the Golden Trio and Company. But they noticed that no one was looking at them. Instead, everyone's attention seemed to be grabbed by the previously mentioned Trio only. No one was even looking towards the entrence to the Hall.

Draco led the way to their House Table, and sat next to Damiano, who was obviously waiting for them.

When everyone sat down around him, Damiano leaned towards them and began to talk. "Rumor has it that the Trio has broken up?"

Blaise's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yup. Potter and Granger aren't anywhere near the Weasel. And he didn't talk to them when they walked by; he's just been glaring at them."

They swiveled their heads and saw that they Gryffindors, indeed, had been separated. Weasel was sitting more towards the entrance, with his girlfriend leeched onto the side of his body. She was sitting sideways on the bench, with her legs on her boyfriend's lap, and wrapped against his side. She was apparently trying to feed him his breakfast, kiss him, and glare at Granger all at the same time. The upper class Gryffindor girls surrounded them.

Granger and Potter, on the other hand, were minding their own business. You could tell that there was a slight stiffness in their posture that said they knew that the couple was glaring them at, and that the rest of the Hall was staring. But they kept their backs straight, and chin up. Their expressions showed they were somewhat miserable but also determined to not be intimidated. They had their usual annoying Sixth year friends around them; they were all talking and eating as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Obviously something had happened after they had left the premises of the Shack yesterday.

"What happened?" Blaise asked his brother.

"Well, Selene heard from Geoffery who heard from Michael Corner who overheard the Gryffindor Patil telling the Ravenclaw one that Lavender Brown made the Weasel chose between who he loved more. And so he chose Brown apparently."

"He'd have to be an idiot to chose her over Granger," Theo said with a snort.

"You think so?" Damiano asked. "I'd pick Brown, too."

"Oh? And why is that?" Draco tried to ask in a calm voice though his jaw was clenched. Obviously he failed because Blaise gave him a look that said: _This is our brother. No, you cannot hit him._

Thankfully, the younger Zabini oblivious as he was busy putting jam on his croissant. "Don't get me wrong; Granger is pretty enough. And bloody smart. But perhaps she's too smart, you know? It's just a tad intimidating."

Then he looked at the older boys and leaned toward them again, and they unconsciously followed suit to listen to what he was going to say next. "I heard that that Brown girl is crazy in bed." When he saw them raise their eyebrows in question, he continued on. "Yup. I heard she and Weasley like to get it on _everywhere._ As in, the bathrooms, hallways, and someone said they caught them on Professor Slughorn's desk. That's why they always leave early for Potions."

"Are you serious?" Theo seemed to be unbelieving of this all.

"That's what I've been told. And that's why I would choose her. Who wouldn't want a witch open to sex like that? Weasel might be stupid, but not _that_ stupid."

Blaise leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his juice. "I don't believe that. Weasley could never get a girl like that."

Damiano just shrugged and kept eating.

They all finished their meal early so that they could go up to the Owlery before their first class of the day. And if Theo and Blaise noticed that Draco was watching the bushy haired girl from across the room while he ate, they didn't say anything about it.

Xxx

Hermione couldn't taste the flavor of whatever food it was that she was putting into her mouth. She wasn't fully taking in what was happening around her. She could definitely feel the unwelcoming glares she was receiving from Ron, Lavender, and the girls sitting with them. She was aware that the other students were giving her and Harry questioning glances.

She could feel Harry sitting next to her, giving her silent support. Her friends were sitting around them, pretending that all was okay and normal, even if it wasn't. They were making conversation, if not talking a little louder than usual. If they were being more rambunctious that they normally were, no one commented on it.

But all of these feelings did not come together fully. As if they were foggy, or she was still half unconscious. It was a strange feeling overall, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Luckily, the haziness started to go away by itself. She slowly began to be Hermione Granger again. The girl who first and foremost focused on school before anything else. And so she forced herself to pay attention in class. She took notes, answered questions, and listened. She refused to let her feelings for Ron, a boy undeserving of these feelings, take control of her life.

She needed to be strong. For herself. For Harry. For the Order.

She didn't have time to wallow in self-pity; there were people counting on her. The Zabini children were counting on her. And so she ignored anything and everything that had to do with a red-haired, freckle-faced boy named Ronald Weasley.

Xxx

Hermione was lying in bed when she heard a noise coming from her window. When she turned, she saw in was a beautiful owl. An owl that somehow came off as arrogant and above her. When she took the note it held, she looked at the family handwriting and rolled her eyes.

 _Of course_ this owl belonged to Draco Malfoy. Who else should she have expected?

The note was short, sweet, and to the point. Something she respected highly.

 _Same Room as last time._

 _Now._

While she was a little irritated that they didn't take into consideration that she could have possibly been busy, she didn't let it get t her. After all, it wasn't like she was doing anything important.

She turned to get something to use as a treat for the owl, but she heard its wings flapping. When she turned, it was already gone. She shrugged, put her coat over her pajamas, and cast a _Disillusionment Charm_.

When she went downstairs, to the Common Room, she saw all of her roommates, crowded around Lavender and Ron, again. She didn't waste any time, as she didn't want to risk getting caught, and left through the portrait.

The walk to the Room of Requirement went by quickly. She was very familiar with this walk due to Dumbledore's Army. And with her memorization of the Marauder's Map, she was able to take shortcuts.

When she opened the doors to the Room, she was greeted by the same set up as last time. Except, instead of two Slytherins, there were four.

She didn't drop her charm until the door was firmly shut behind her. When she noticed that four boys were staring at her, she walked forward, and took a seat in the armchair that Zabini had sat in last time.

When they all sat, she looked at Malfoy. "I would appreciate a few hours notice next time."

"That's my fault, actually, Granger," Zabini said from his position next to a boy who must be his brother. "We wanted to update you on what we have planned so far."

When she didn't reply, he continued on. "As you can probably tell, we have spoken to Theo about all of this. He has promised that he would help get the children to the safe house." When Hermione looked over, Nott nodded at her in agreement.

"And this is my brother, Damiano. He is helping me owl the kids at the house, so that they trust what is happening. It's difficult since we can't talk to them face-to-face; they might not trust what is happening."

"As long as they go through with what you and your brother are asking, they will be fine."

"We just sent out the first letter. We'll see how they react tomorrow."

"Is that all?" she asked in a not unkind voice.

There was a pause. It seemed that there was something they wanted to bring up but they weren't sure as to how to bring up the subject. So she gave a little push to show she knew there was something else, "Well?"

The three older boys shared a look before Malfoy asked, "Why was Sirius Black a the meeting?"

Hermione inhaled quietly as to not give away her line of thinking. All she could ask was, "What?"

"Sirius Black. Why was he at the Order meeting?"

Hermione knew this would come up. They all did. But these boys had apparently decided to just spring it up on her out of nowhere, and she was frantic to remember the reply she had already thought out. "Because he was obviously invited to the meeting."

"He's supposed to be _dead_ , Granger."

"That man you saw there is a member of the Order," was all she said.

"What do you mean by 'that man'? Is he Polyjuiced to be Black?"

"Like I said at our last meeting, Malfoy. I cannot give out information on the members of the Order of the Phoenix. It can be used against them and compromise not only their safety, but the safety of their family and other members." She made sure to keep her voice even and calm.

"You aren't answering my questions, Granger." Malfoy looked genuinely angry. She needed to leave soon.

"I'm not here to answer all of you questions, Malfoy. I'm here as a member of the Order who is trying to save your life. And their's," she gave a nod to Nott and the Zabinis. She then stood up and began to walk to the exit. "Let me know when you make progress. If your siblings agree to do this, let me know so we can talk to Dumbledore."

And with that, she left.

 **Xxx**

 **A/N:**

So I decided to write this today for all of you! It's been a great few days, and I've been in a good mood, so I decided that I should write another chapter when I got home from class. I hope you like it all!

Since this was definitely rushed, there are probably mistakes. Please let me know if you catch something!

There wasn't much Dramione in this one, unfortunately. It will take a while for it to get fluffy, because Hermione needs to get over Ron, and Draco needs to become a man he thinks is good enough for her. But I feel like they will start softening towards each other very soon.

Thank you to those who gave their opinion on their fave Theo's! I still haven't decided which Theo I like best lol, so he's still neutral in everyway possible and somewhat boring lol. But he doesn't have a major part in this yet, so don't worry if you're a Theo lover!

So who's ready for some Pansy? Anyone?

Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story! It definitely makes me want to write when I know that there people who want to read my writing!

To those who have favored me as an author: Thank you! Once I get a comfortable writing schedule, I will start writing some of the other stories I've had stuck in my head. Hopefully you guys will enjoy those too!

 **Chrissi:** I hate bad guy Theo's too! I feel like there are so few Slytherins that we know of, so by using them all to be the bad guys, we're getting rid of all of Draco's potential friends. He doesn't have much of them, so I like it when he keeps his Slytherin ones. Lol I love Sirius/Hermione too! But unfortunately that's not something that will be in this story L But don't get bummed, because I know I'll soon be writing a fic about them lol.

 **Frogster:** God, don't we all want to slap Ron and Lavender? They irritate me so much sometimes. Even when fic writers try to make them loveable, theres a part of me that will always dislike them. Unfortunately, this won't be a bashing fic. However, the both of them will definitely be taking a few hits. J

I feel like it was a common theme in HP for Ron to take both of them (but especially Hermione) for granted. And so I really want to write that, and show what he was like to me. But I'm also going to turn him into a man that deserves to have these people.

;)

 **Musicangel913:** I love Remus and Sirius together! I feel like it's a sin to ever let those two separate from each other.

 **Guest:** lol for my feelings on Ron, check out my reply to Frogster ahaha. As for thoughts on Theo, thank! I'll take it into consideration! I love a Theo who is evil to his friends too, lol

 **LanaLee1:** So, since you talked about The Ones Who Ran, I decided to look it up! I'm only a few chapters in, and I'm definitely liking it! I know you didn't exactly ask me to read it, but since you mentioned it, I took it as a recommendation. And I can see why you like it! I also really like that Draco too.

 **Update!** I'm so sorry about the mix up! I guess it accidentally reposted Chapter 6. Thanks for everyone who let me know!

I'm glad that you like the way I'm making Draco. I don't want him to be too deep into a façade. And I see him as a somewhat gentle lover right now. And I want to show that he is capable of love and emotion, like he was when he was younger. We never really saw him get rid of that part of himself, and so I like to think that it int fully gone. It's just not for the view of the public.

Please review before you go!


End file.
